


slow down

by dragonmage27



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RIP Damen's stamina, Rimming, mild restraint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonmage27/pseuds/dragonmage27
Summary: “I don’t want it to end so soon,” Laurent murmured into Damen’s mouth.Damen groaned. “I missed you,” he said. He deepened the kiss, breathing life into Laurent, reminding him that there was no one else alive who could silence the King of Vere with only three words.





	slow down

**Author's Note:**

> For [itakoaya](http://itakoaya.tumblr.com/), who has been truly an amazing friend. Will always be thankful to the Capri big bang for pairing us up!
> 
> Endless thanks and praise to [exyking](http://exyking.tumblr.com/) for being the greatest (porn) beta. Nothing like being reviewed by the master themself. Please check out their works [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exyking/pseuds/exyking)

Laurent tightened a fist around his throbbing cock, staving off his own pleasure. He could not let this end so soon, not when they’ve only just started. Damen had been gone for a fortnight, they had a lot of time to make up for. It had been so long, but his body still remembered Damen’s touch, and it craved release. Laurent pressed his hips back, gasping as Damen continued with his tongue.

Damen was holding him apart with his strong hands, spreading him wide open to expose the most intimate parts of him. He applied his mouth, sucking and licking, and every time Laurent felt relaxed, he dipped in his tongue. It had been long enough that Laurent was tight again, he felt every tiny stretch, and shivered from the rough scratch of Damen’s scruff against the delicate skin of his thighs. 

Damen moved his mouth away, and Laurent resented the tiny whine that escaped him, but Damen quickly replaced his tongue with a single finger that stretched him, but more importantly, went deep. Laurent pushed back against the finger, but Damen’s other hand held him still, preventing Laurent from fucking himself on his finger. 

“Behave,” Damen said, biting the delicate skin of Laurent’s inner thigh. 

Laurent knew Damen was just as wanting, his large cock hung heavy between his legs. Laurent would plead if he had to. “I’m ready,” he gasped, when Damen’s finger brushed against that spot of pleasure.

“No,” Damen said, and withdrew his finger. A moment later, Damen returned with another finger, this time coated in oil, and both fingers slid into him, and then a third. The burn of the stretch was vanquished by the way Damen brushed against the bundle of nerves that sent shivers of pleasure down his spine. 

“Damen,” Laurent breathed. He needed him. “I want you.” 

“You’re still too tight,” Damen grunted. He rubbed that spot more insistently, relentlessly, and Laurent arched his back as black spots danced across his vision. 

“I want to feel you,” Laurent insisted. 

At that, Damen began to move. Laurent heard him reach for the oil and slick up his cock, and finally, finally aligned his cock to Laurent’s hole. And then he stopped. Damen smoothed a large hand over Laurent back, a comforting weight. “If you want it so bad, come and get it. Fuck yourself on my cock.” 

Laurent would obey because teasing would only delay the pleasure and not because he flushed at Damen’s command. The head of Damen’s cock was pressed against his hole, so he simply pushed back and keened as slowly, Damen’s cock entered him. It was long and thick, it stretched him in all the perfect ways that Laurent could remember. It wasn’t long before Damen was entirely inside him, and Laurent had all the time he needed to adjust to his length. 

When Damen didn’t move, Laurent said, “Have you forgotten how?” 

Damen took that as a challenge. 

He drew his hips back and slammed hard into Laurent. Laurent let out a strangled sound and his back arched helplessly. Damen fucked him hard, the rhythmic movements sending a swirling heat into his lower stomach. Damen shifted his angle, and Laurent clenched down at the shot of pleasure as Damen grazed that spot. Damen kept hitting it , again and again, while Laurent could only fist the sheets desperately. Only Damen was capable of making him feel this way. To know his body, and to bring him to this level of uninhibited desire. Never had he felt such love for any other man. 

Damen reached around, wrapped his calloused hand around Laurent’s own cock, and stroked it. The feeling of Damen squeezing him made Laurent clench around Damen’s cock, enticing a groan from the larger man, but Damen didn’t slow in his thrusts. 

Laurent could tell Damen was getting close as his thrusts became more erratic and his breathing quickened, but Laurent wasn’t quite ready for it to end. “Stop, stop,” he said. 

Damen stopped moving, pulling himself out immediately. Before he scared himself into a frenzy, Laurent turned to him, and silenced his concerns with a deep kiss. Damen fell into that kiss, his tongue battling with Laurent’s, biting his lip. Damen slid his hand over Laurent’s waist and pulled him tight against him, their cocks still hard and leaking pressed against each other’s stomachs. 

“I don’t want it to end so soon,” Laurent murmured into Damen’s mouth. 

Damen groaned. “I missed you,” Damen said. He deepened the kiss, breathing life into Laurent, reminding him that there was no one else alive who could silence the King of Vere with only three words. 

Damen shifted and wrapped his hand around both of their cocks. Looking into Laurent’s eyes, he slowly stroked, pressing their hot lengths together.  Laurent groaned and grabbed Damen’s back, his hold against Damen’s taut muscles tight. Laurent bucked in Damen’s hand and he knew he was leaking all over Damen’s hand, his pre-come mixing with Damen’s. 

They were both so close, but Laurent still wanted more. He bit the bottom of Damen’s lip, hard, and Damen pulled away, confusion in his eyes. 

Laurent delicately pulled Damen’s hand away from their cocks, and, keeping eye contact with Damen, brought that hand up to his mouth. Slowly, he licked the come off Damen’s hand. 

Damen’s eyes darkened. “You don’t know what you do to me,” he said. 

Laurent smirked, and glanced down. “I think I do.” With a strong hand against Damen’s chest, pushed him until Damen fell backwards onto the bed. Laurent shifted himself up until he straddled Damen’s waist. Damen’s cock brushing against his backside. He said, “I have a challenge for you.” 

Damen, amusement in his eyes, sat up on his elbow, and Laurent’s eyes flickered to the sight of the tensed muscles of his abdomen. “Does it involve me just lying here? I’m enjoying the view.” 

Laurent trailed his fingers over the contours of Damen’s chest, and down his abdomen. “Focus on me. And try not to come.” 

Laurent reached behind himself to align Damen’s cock to his hole. Slowly, he let himself slide down, the way already eased with oil. Damen slid in smoothly.

Damen groaned when Laurent bottomed out. “Is this a test on my self-control?” 

Laurent didn’t answer him, instead he started to move, rolling his hips and enjoying the feeling of Damen filling him up completely. He lifted himself up almost off Damen’s cock, and then slammed himself back down. 

Damen dropped his head onto the bed, helpless to do anything but let Laurent enjoy the ride. 

Laurent felt his face flush from exertion, his head was thrown back in the throes of passion, his hands pressed against the hard planes of Damen’s chest. Damen was breathing just as hard, bucking his hips up to chase Laurent’s body, trying to angle for the sweet spot that would make Laurent sing. 

“Laurent, Laurent,” Damen began to chant, his bucking becoming more erratic. Laurent could feel Damen’s muscles tensing beneath his fingers. 

Laurent stopped moving. He captured Damen’s gaze, and said forcefully, “No.” He got up, pulling himself off of Damen, stifling a small noise at how empty he felt. “You’ll come when I say so.” 

Damen was breathing heavily, his cock was leaking and fully hard, and Laurent wanted to kiss it. So he did. 

Laurent pressed his lips against the throbbing member, making small kitten licks along the length, following the throbbing vein, and ended with a small kiss at the head of Damen’s cock. He pulled his lips away and they were shiny. He licked them clean. 

“You won’t finish until I say so. I want you to fuck me all night long, I want you to fuck me so hard, I’ll be gaping for hours. I want to be loose for you tomorrow. I’ll be yours, ready, at any time.” 

Damen came, explosive streaks of white painting Laurent’s face and hair. 

Laurent blinked, the thick come on his eyelashes. He licked his lips and, perhaps rather petulantly, said, “You didn't listen to me.”

Damen was still breathing hard, still coming down from his high. “You can't say that to me, not while your face is near my cock, and expect me to last.” 

“I’m just a little...disappointed,” Laurent said, sitting down and finally giving attention to his own aching cock. He slowly stroked himself, looking at Damen. “At your performance.”  

Damen growled and he sat up. Laurent tried to pull away, but Damen was too fast, and pushed Laurent down onto the bed, hard. Damen leaned over him, a determined look on his face as he knocked Laurent’s hand out of the way, and replaced it with his own, wrapping it tight around Laurent’s cock. 

“I’ll show you a performance,” he said, and he leaned over to capture Laurent’s nipple with his mouth. 

Laurent bucked up as Damen gripped him relentlessly, stroking up and down, and thumbing his slit. Damen’s other hand slid over and slipped three fingers into Laurent’s hole. 

“Look at you. No resistance at all. You’re just waiting for me to fill you, aren’t you?” Damen murmured in wonder. He continued mouthing at Laurent’s nipple, alternating sides, teasing it, biting it. 

Damen continued stroking, his grip steady and tight, his sword-calloused fingers adding another level of friction against Laurent’s sensitive cock. Laurent gasped aloud when Damen curled his fingers inside, pressing his sweet spot. And then Damen kept rubbing it, relentlessly. Laurent was seeing stars. He struggled beneath Damen, trying to squirm away from the constant barrage of pleasure. It was too much. He was going to come. Laurent could feel heat gathering low in his gut, and he gasped again, moaning, “Damen!” 

Damen squeezed tight around the base of his cock, tight enough to stave off a release. “No, sweetheart. You wanted this, remember? You asked for this.” 

Laurent’s cock was red and angry and held tightly in Damen’s hand. He bucked up, trying to get away from Damen’s fingers but Damen was as immovable as a mountain,his body covering Laurent’s like a blanket of muscle, preventing him from escaping. 

“I like this,” Damen murmured. “This must be how you feel all the time. Having me at your mercy.” 

“Damen,” Laurent whined. He couldn’t think. All he could focus on was the pleasure that built and built inside him, rising to the peak, but he could never get past it, never get the release. 

Damen continued to speak, ignoring Laurent’s pleas. “Look at you now, so desperate for it with just my fingers. I don’t even need to use my cock.” 

“Yes,” Laurent whimpered out. He would say anything at this point. He might even beg. “Damen. Please.” 

Damen leaned over and kissed away a tear that had escaped. Laurent hadn’t even realized he was crying. He was so enveloped in pleasure, so overwhelmed by it that he felt like he was shattering apart, held together only by Damen’s arms. 

Damen. It was and would always be Damen. 

“You’re mine, sweetheart,” Damen said. “Come for me.” 

Damen released his hold on Laurent’s cock and Laurent was coming. 

Laurent saw a vision of light dancing behind his eyelids, of glittering stars on a cloudless night. Damen had pushed him past his limits, broken them down so all that was left was a mounting pleasure that was spilling over. It seemed as if time itself had stopped, for his thoughts had been silenced by the roaring of thunder in his ears.

When Laurent finally came to, there were ropes of come painted on their stomachs and Damen was stroking his hair, sweeping the sweat-soaked strands away from his face. 

Damen grinned at him, cheeky and sated, his dimples on display. “How was I?” 

Laurent took Damen’s hand and brought it to his chest. He turned his body and Damen shifted as well and they slotted against each other, Laurent’s back pressed against Damen’s chest. He couldn’t look at Damen, because he couldn’t hide the fond look on his face. 

Instead, he said with a smile, “You were adequate.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://dragonmage27.tumblr.com/) or read my other works [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonmage27)!


End file.
